Potency Advance
Potency Advance is a new feature implemented in the game on Mar. 25, 2014(CDT, server time). This new feature enables players to "refine" attributes of each ninja, including the Main Character. Introduction #Each ninja (Main character included) has their Potency Level. #Players can spend some materials to covert to Potency EXP, increasing ninja’s Potency Level, the cap of which cannot exceed the current ninja level. #Potency Level automatically adds physical attack power or strategy attack power based on the ninjas' main attributes. #Players can spend some Silver or Gold to transfer a ninja’s Potency EXP to another ninja. As the ninja’s Potency Level Cap cannot exceed the current ninja level, the EXP exceeding the ninja’s Potency Level will vanish. #Currently Konoha Conquest, Daily Task and Daily Check-In can net you items to convert to Potency EXP. Accesories gained from Ninja Crusade can also be converted. #Ninjas can get all Potency Levels that cannot be higher than the levels of the upgraded ninjas after upgrading in the Ninja Club. (E.g. If a Lv. 60 Uzumaki Naruto with Potency Lv. 60 is upgraded to Kyuubi in the Ninja Club, his level would drop to upgrade level of Lv. 50. The Kyuubi's Potency Level would then be Lv. 50 only due to the rule #6) Interface To access Potency Advance, click icon on the bottom of the screen. Potency Advance interface will be shown. As shown in the screenshot, each ninja (including the Main Character) can be "refined." To refine, Pills are consumed. These pills comes in different rating and provides Potency EXP. Obtaining enough EXP in the Potency EXP bar will level up potency. Each level increase, provides attribute boosts to individual ninja. Below are the attributes enhanced by Potency and their particulars: |} |-| Boost 0-50= Boost of Potency 0-50 This section features the increase in the stats of each attribute per level. Source: Potency-Data 0~40 from Here - credits and thanks to bobisbadmand |-| Boost 51-100= Boost of Potency 51-100 This section features the increase in the stats of each attribute per level. |-| Boost R1 0-50= Boost of Reincarnation 1 - Potency 0-50 This section features the increase in the stats of each attribute per level. |-| Boost R2 0-50= Boost of Reincarnation 2 - Potency 0-50 This section features the increase in the stats of each attribute per level. |-| Potency Pills Potency Pills are consumables used to initiate Potency Advance.They generate EXP upon use which in turn is used to increase the potency level of the character. Once used, these items are gone. Potency Pills comes in different rating manifested by their colors. Based on their ratings, they provide varying Potency EXP. Below are the currently known Potency Pills and their descriptions: Other Consumables Since June-update '14, Accessories are other consumables - useable to get Potency Exp. |-| Lvl 40-80= |-| Lvl 100-140= |-| Source Potency Pills can be obtained from: *Konoha Conquest (Reward) *Daily Task (Reward) *Check-in Points (Redeem) *Road to Hokage (Kage's Trial Reward) *Events *Ninja Crusade (other consumables) *Treasure Map (Expore and Rob -Reward) *Seal Summon (Guild Event) *Treasure Tree (Free Rewards in Guild) Category:Attribute